It Happened One Night
by PegasusWingsVW
Summary: <html><head></head>Random story about OC Julia Miles is a young scientist in Atlantis and her involvement in an amusing pillow fight started by our favorite team leader John. Constructive criticism is welcome.</html>


**AN: I do not own any of SGA, only my own characters and the amusing situation that was thought up one evening in high school. This is an old story and is a bit silly. I do apologize for the grammar and spelling errors I may have missed. **

It Happened One Night

Julia tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. She had been up for so long she had lost count of the hours and was in great need of sleep; however her mind decided it wanted to be awake. She sighed as she looked at the clock. 1:00am. She closed her eyes again and tried once more to fall asleep. For days she'd been trying to figure out an ancient device, not get in a fight with Dr. McKay, and learn self-defense from Teyla. She was so tired, especially when Rodney insisted they all work to all hours of the night so as to satisfy his curiosity. "_Curiosity is going to kill the cat, ie Rodney!" _She thought darkly. She was shook from her frustrated thoughts when suddenly, there was a series of yells, thumps, laughs and stomping around in the hall way.

"What the heck…?" She rolled out of bed and headed for the door and it open just as someone yelled "PILLOW FIGHT!"

The next thing she knew the entire floor was whacking each other with pillows! Marines and scientists alike whooping and hollering at the top of their lungs, John Sheppard was in a lovely battle against Ronon and Evan Lorne, Diane Jenkins was beating Miko with a fluffy pink pillow, the whole floor had joined in, and it was chaos! Julia stood there for about 30 seconds staring with her mouth open stunned, that is, until Diane's pillow came flying trough the air and caught her full in the face! The next thing she knew, Julia had joined the free-for-all, beating people with her pillow right left and center.

About 10 minutes later, a security squad and a handful of medical personal accompanied Elizabeth down to their hallway. Apparently someone, (Kavanavgh, cough) had radioed security and said personal had gone crazy and where battling in the hall above his quarters. Dr. Weir had been worried, until she saw the free-for-all of pillows and staff in their PJ's. She spied Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and several of her other senior officers in the midst of it all, rolled her eyes and ducked a pillow before yelling, "What the hell is going on here!"

The pillows stopped flying, except for Ronon and John who where still dealing heavy pillow blows to each other.

"Colonel Sheppard! Would you mind explaining what is going on here!"

Sheppard and Ronon stopped fighting and turned to face her looking a little sheepish.

"Just a little harmless fun Dr. Weir," was the reply, made with big innocent eyes.

Elizabeth snorted and Carson smothered a chuckle as he scanned the hall. Most people looked fine, faces red and cheeks rosy from all the excitement, one person he noted was holding their hand gingerly and looking to be in slight pain, Julia and a marine by the name of Mac had bloody noses but where trying hard not to laugh. There was a moment of silence as Dr. Weir tried to decide what to do next. It had been a stressful couple of weeks to say the least, especially for most of those involved with the pillow fight, and they looked so sheepishly entertained that she didn't have the heart to scold them too severely, though she was sorely tempted to due to the fact she was dragged out of a nice sleep for this. Yes, there where worse ways to relieve stress, so better not be to hard on them.

"Let me make myself clear," she started, sounding as threatening as she could without laughing, the looks on everyone's faces where the equivalent to young children being yelled at. "I don't **ever** want to be awakened by a pillow fight at 2:00 am again! Do I make myself clear! Really people, your grown adults! Most of you have been awake for at least 24 hours! Be responsible enough to get a decent night's sleep! Or at least let others get theirs! If you must have a pillow fight, make sure you have one before midnight, do you understand!"

She stared down each person, and was satisfied to see that everyone looked apologetic. She glared suspiciously at John, Evan and Ronon whom she was sure started the whole thing. They where still standing there trying to look innocent. Her gaze landed on the bloodied faces Mac and Julia. Mac was mostly cleaned up with some help from his pillow case, but Julia's nose was still pouring blood down her arm as she tried to pinch it off.

"Julia, perhaps you should go to the infirmary with Dr. Beckett and get that looked at."

"Oh it'll be fine in a few minutes ! I used to get nose bleeds all the time!" was the cheery reply.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows but didn't press the matter.

"Alright, get this mess cleaned up and for heaven sakes get some sleep people!"

With that she turned and left followed by the security detail and most of the medical staff. Slowly everyone filed back to their rooms, collecting pillows and fallen pillow cases, laughing and talking quietly in groups. Julia looked down past her hand at the mess on the floor caused by her blood and sighed as she looked around for something to clean it and her-self up with. Carson was looking at Jessica's hand, she had bent her pinky back pretty far, it was possibly dislocated. John, Evan and Ronon walked over to her grinning.

"That's quite the nose bleed Jul" Evan had dealt the injury with his very hard pillow.

"Yea, it is….I guess I need to practice ducking."

"Well, its not so much the ducking your need to practice," said John with a smirk, "its learning what fights you can win and which one you can't"

"Yea, and that's a lesson Sheppard's an expert on." grunted Ronan. Julia had to grin, these guys where like three of the best big brothers a girl could ever want. Being around them was always entertaining. She knew it was futile to fight back when John had thrown a well aimed pillow at the back of her head, but she couldn't resist, she went at him and the other two with fits of giggles as they teased her about her futile attacks. She did get a few hard hits in as John and Evan got over confident, that was when they both ganged up on her. Ronan, having finished his skirmish with Mac, had come to help her. Just before Dr. Weir arrived Evan had smacked her so hard in the face she was knocked back a few steps into a wall, head ringing and nose bleeding. But it was all worth it.

"Here luv, clean your self up a bit with this," Carson has made his way over to the four of them and was handing her a towel. She smiled and took it. After making sure no one else was hurt, Carson said good night and returned to his pervious duties. Once Julia was cleaned up as much as possible, and her nose had stopped bleeding, Evan found paper towel, water and sanitizer to clean up the blood on the floor. That being done, Julia bid them all good night.

"Night, have a good sleep" John said with a yawn

"Oh and sorry 'bout your nose Jul" added Evan.

She laughed, "No worries, I had a blast and couldn't sleep anyway; I'll defiantly sleep now though!"

She stumbled into her room, returned her pillow to its rightful place, washed her face and crawled under her blankets. Laughing sleepily, she wondered what had triggered the start of the pillow fight, and then decided she might not want to know. Whatever the cause, it was a hoot n' a half, it was just what she needed. Within seconds she was fast asleep.


End file.
